Forgotten Children
by Danielle Cuthberth
Summary: Unos niños olvidados... lágrimas y dolor es lo unico que conocen a su corta edad.... SasuNaru, ?Gaa, ItaSai
1. Inicio

Bien! Pues aquí estoy con un nuevo fanfic que espero y les guste n.n

Disclaimer: como ya todos deben saber, Naruto no me pertenece u.u q mala suerte no? Y esto no lo hago con ningún otro proposito mas que el de divertiles (en este caso hacerlos llorar poquito XD) y espero lograrlo n.n

A continuación el fic n.n

**FORGOTTEN CHILDREN**

**Mad Hatter and March Hare**

Rechazo, dolor, tristeza, abandono… soledad…

Un pequeño rubio veía la gente a su alrededor, todos le daban la espalda o simplemente volteaban el rostro en dirección contraria, para ello el era invisible… no era mas que un monstruo… el pequeño cubrió su rostro con sus pequeñas manitas, entre las lágrimas y las aberturas entre sus dedos, veía las miradas de repulsión, veía como los niños le veían con odio y otros cuantos con miedo, sin poder más con el dolor, lloró…. Lloró una vez más, como tantas otras, dejando las lágrimas correr libremente, sentado en el mismo columpio, donde todos los niños le veían con temor y los adultos con indiferencia, entre sus gritos de soledad solo se entendía unas cuantas frases como "¿porqué yo?" y "no hice nada malo"….

Naruto Uzumaki…. Un monstruo como la mayoría le llamaba…. Solo era un pequeño niño de 6 años, que a su corta edad conocía la crueldad del rechazo, sin los brazos de una madre que lo confortarán y sin un padre que le sonrierá con aprobación….

-papá…. Mamá…

El pequeño pelinegro se adentraba en la oscura y por ahora, tenebrosa instalación que apenas esa mañana llamaba hogar, el silencio era tal que le hacía estremecer, no había nadie…. Cuando entró a la habitación lo que vio le dejó helado… sangre, cuerpos mutilados… y una mirada que jamas olvidaría…. Un asesino, su hermano… y un par de cuerpos inertes, sus padres…. Era todo lo que el pequeño distinguía entre las sombras y lo que necesitaba para que su mundo se derrumbará…

Las siguientes palabras a pesar de que en un futuro quedarían grabadas como fuego en su memoría, en ese momento lastimarón y resquebrajaron aun más su pobre corazón, después salió corriendo, victima del dolor ocasionado por quien el pensaba era uno de sus seres más queridos, las lágrimas corrían descontroladamente por sus mejillas, así como los gritos de terror al ver un nuevo cuerpo sin vida o una sombra le asustaban, sin poder correr más, presa del horror que le ocasinaba todo eso, cayó inconciente….

Sasuke Uchicha… ahora no era más que un niño desolado… todo su mundo había sido arrebatado en una sola noche…. Un "pobre niño" como le calificaban los adultos…. Pero sin ver o ir más allá de eso…

Nuevamente se encontraba en el patio de juegos, viendo como todos los niños se divertían, mientras que él no podía hacer otra cosa sino mantenerse al margen…. Él no encajaba en ese lugar… cuando ocasionalmente se acercaba a ellos e intentaba dirigirles la palabra, ellos huían despavoridos, él era alguien a quien temían, alguien que nunca habia recibido amor, ni siquiera de su padre….

Sabaku no Gaara… un niño que fue criado sin amor,solo sintiendo la tristeza al ver como el resto de los niños le ven con temor, cubre su rostro para que no le vean llorar, se encierra en su pequeño mundo donde nadie mas q el puede entrar, así no lo lastimarán…sentirá tristeza…. Pero él cree que así es mejor…

Otro día más…. Siempre lo mismo… entrenar… entrenar…. entrenar… y entrenar aun más, y todo ¿para que? No lo sabía…. Él solo sabía que debía hacerlo bien…. No sabía por que… no sabía ni siquiera si lo que hacia estaba bien o mal… nunca recibio ninguna muestra de cariño así que no conocía lo que era la soledad, pero cada noche, al regresar a esa fría y oscura habitación sentía algo en su interior, no sabía explicar el sentimiento, ni siquiera sabía lo que era un sentimiento, a sus 6 años no había pronunciado una sola palabra, sin embargo todos sabían que era un genio, pero creían que él no veía necesidad de hablar…. Esa noche llevó una mano a su pecho, justo donde estaba su corazón y pronunció su primer palabra, sin que nadie la escuchara…

-duele….

Ese niño no tenía nombre… no se le permitía tener uno, era tan solo un chico destinado a convertirse en un ANBU… así que no había necesidad de tener un nombre…. Un par de lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, las recogio con sus pequeñas manos y las observo curioso, no sabía lo que eran y no entendía porque salían de sus ojos, las llevo a sus labios y sintió su salado sabor… sin saberlo en silencio el sufría por estar abandonado en ese lugar…. Olvidado… con solo un "hermano mayor" que aunque estuviera a su lado… era como estar solo.

Estaban latimados…. Cada uno a su manera, llorando por un sentimiento en común, los cuatro estaban desolados, sin un hombro en el cuál derramar esas lágrimas que ahora caían en silencio e indeferentes al resto… eran unos pequeños niños que habían sido olvidados mientras el resto deseaba continuar con su vida cotidiana… de algunos aun quedaba un vago recuerdo en la memoría de pocas personas… pero ellos sabían muy bien que ese recuerdo estaba próximo a marchitarse…. Quedarían solos en una oscuridad de la cual deseaban alguien les liberará…

Bueno este es mi segundo fanfic en naruto XD jejejejeje dice mi hermana que esta algo triste o.oU pero es que lo escribí mientras escuchaba "forgotten children" de Tokio Hotel, es decir de algun lado tenía que salir el titulo, no? XD jejejeje

En fin, espero que les guste y… dejen review T.T

Sin más que decir me despido!

Au revoir


	2. Crueldad

**FORGOTTEN CHILDREN**

**CAP 2. CRUELDAD**

Naruto se mecía suavemente en el columpio de la academia, miraba vagamente el piso, no deseaba ver las miradas de los demás, si es que alguien le estaba mirando, tenía miedo de alzar la vista, sin embargo, al no tener el valor de mirar hacia el frente, tampoco podía ver que alguien más sufría en silencio, al igual que él, Uchiha Sasuke… no se conocían… ni siquiera habían llegado a cruzar miradas por "error".

Sin querer, comenzó a escuchar la conversación de unas pequeñas, que estaban relativamente cerca, sin que ellas supieran que sus no tan inocentes palabras, derrumbaban una vez más al pequeño rubio…

-mi mami dice que es un monstruo, que no debo hablarle…

-pues mi papi me dijo que no me acercará a él… dijo que podría lastimarme, y yo no quiero que me lastime!

-yo escuche que es un niño muy malo y que lo van a encerrar en no sé donde

Las pequeñas niñas seguían hablando mientras su juego continuaba, Naruto se abrazó a sí mismo con cuidado de no caer del columpio, nuevamente tenía la gran necesidad de llorar, quería desaparecer.

-"yo no hice todo eso… yo no soy así… mírenme!... yo soy bueno!!"-eran los pensamientos del pequeño, que siempre morían en su garganta, siendo ahogados por sus lágrimas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke veía a los chicos a su alrededor jugar con pelotas y otros cuantos jugando "al ninja", solo se limitaba a verlos desde hace un par de semanas, cuando en aquel entonces él era incluso el "líder" de todos esos niños, ahora ni siquiera se dignaban en verle, sabían lo que había pasado con su familia, que ahora estaba solo y aun así no se acercaban a él.

-esto apesta…-susurró el pequeño al ver a todos los niños correr despreocupadamente, los niños eran crueles… y eso era que ahora sasuke descubriría, él siempre había estado del lado que reía cuando un niño se caía, sin saber el dolor que esto le causaba al pequeño, pero ahora estaba a punto de descubrirlo con mayor intensidad.

-hey sasuke…-se acercaron a él un par de chicos que él llamaba "amigos", sonrió al pensar que le invitarían a jugar- mira lo que me compró mi papá!-decía mientras le mostraba la pelota roja que momentos antes pateaban, al instante el pelinegro sintió un hueco en el estomago al escuchar la palabra "papá".

-y mira, mi madre me hizo el almuerzo!-decía uno más al mostrar su caja de almuerzo que dentro de poco comería.

-y dinos sasuke… ¿qué te compró tu papá? O ¿dónde está tu almuerzo? ¡Ah! ¡Lo olvidaba! ¡No tienes padres! –sin más ambos pequeños comenzaron a reír, sasuke no podía creer la crueldad de sus palabras, ¿Cómo es que alguien podría burlarse de esa manera por sus padres? acababan de morir!!Acaso ni siquiera su memoria respetaban?

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke? ¿Por qué no vas con tu hermano para que te defienda?

-¡eso es porque él no te quiere! Te abandonó Sasuke…. Quiere verte llorar y sufrir, por eso te dejó solo…. –al ver al pequeño intentar contener las lágrimas en sus ojos, ambos niños rieron con más fuerza- jajajajajajajaja quieres llorar? En verdad quieres llorar!?

El pequeño solo se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a correr, todas las imágenes de aquella noche, se avivaban en su memoria, lloraba asustado y lastimado igual que aquella noche… nunca creyó que los niños fueran tan crueles…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nuevamente lo había hecho…. Había una pequeña niña frente a él llorando, por más que intentaba el pequeño pelirrojo en acercarse y consolarla cada paso que este daba, la niña lloraba aun más y comenzaba a gritar que le ayudarán, que Gaara la quería matar.

Al ver los resultados, simplemente se alejó un par de pasos, al instante los adultos comenzaron a llegar, amenazaron a Gaara y le hicieron alejarse como si fuese un animal rabioso, el pequeño veía incrédulo a todos a su alrededor, él solo le había regresado la pelota que a la niña se le había escapado y ella simplemente se lanzó al suelo y comenzó a pedir ayudar a decir que la dejara en paz y a llorar.

-"él que debería llorar soy yo…"-pensó una vez más, siempre que alguien más lloraba diciendo que el pelirrojo era el culpable, sentía sus ojos arder, no porque la arena se hubiera escabullido en sus ojos, sino porque se sentía lastimado. ¿Acaso no veían cuanto lo lastimaban?

En definitiva no…. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse lentamente, quería desaparecer, quería ir a otro lugar, donde nadie le conociera… donde le trataran como lo que era… un simple niño…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ese día le habían llamado, debían decirle algo, por un momento pensó que sería su primera misión, le agradaba la idea de salir de ese lugar oscuro, así fuera a salir a matar… no le importaba… solo quería salir, siempre que pedía una misión lo único que le decían era un "eres muy pequeño", pero si era muy pequeño para pelear, entonces ¿porqué le tenían ahí?, cortando sus pensamientos llegó a la habitación en la que se encontraba Danzou (no se q rango tenga así que no lo pongo n.nU).

-me llamaba? –al llegar se arrodilló frente al mayor para mostrar su respeto, este le vio indiferentemente y sin más le dijo lo que debía.

-tu hermano ha muerto…-Sai escuchó cuidadosamente cada una de las palabras sin embargo solo alzó su rostro para ver al mayor, no tenía ninguna clase de expresión en su rostro, no se había exaltado, no había llorado…. Nada… simplemente, lo escuchó…

-eso es todo?- el mayor asintió e hizo una seña para indicarle que podía retirarse y así lo hizo, regreso a su habitación, vio las cosas que había en ella, ahí solo tenía un recuerdo del que alguna vez había llamado hermano, lo tomó entre sus manos y lo examinó… no sabía que hacer… se sentó en la cama y cogió uno de los libros que tenía en un estante, descubrió que cuando alguien muere, uno se siente triste, así que esta vez tomó un diccionario, comenzó a buscar entre sus hojas la definición de tristeza.

Tristeza:

Sentimiento de Aflicción y pena, adolorido, de carácter melancolico, que denota pesadumbre o melancolía.

Leyó los singnificados sin embargo aunque entendía las palabras y lo que esto llegaba a significar, seguía sin entender el sentimiento, no lograba entender que era la tristeza, pensó que deberían existir diccionarios mas especializados donde te indicara exactamente como es qu se debía sentir, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no noto las primeras lágrimas correr por sus mejillas y caer sobre el diccionario que estaba entre sus manos, nuevamente las vio curioso, no las entendía las había visto antes pero seguía sin entender porque salían, decidió no tomarle importancia y guardo el diccionario en su lugar y se recostó en la cama, dejando las lágrimas correr, solo las dejaría caer una a una resbalando por sus mejillas hasta que se acabarán o decidieran ya no salir y así lo hizo, todo ese día lloro la pérdida del que alguna vez llamó hermano, no sentía nada, simplemente lloraba…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Odiaba a su familia, la odiaba realmente y aun más odiaba el haber nacido en tales condiciones, era una estupidez el solo porque su padre había sido el segundo en nacer tener que servir a "la familia principal" ERA UNA ESTUPIDEZ!

Ahora estaba con una marca en su frente, la veía fijamente en el espejo, delineandola con sus dedos una y otra vez, le dolía tenerla, eso le marcaba como alguien inferior, alguien que toda su vida estaría al servicio de sus superiores, odiaba el destino, desde que había nacido estaba marcado, solo que esta vez la marca se hacia presente fisicamente, tenía vergüenza de si mismo, no quería que nadie mas viese esa marca, deseaba borrarla, la talló con sus uñas hasta el punto de dejar rojiza la piel y causarle un gran escozor, pero seguía ahí… jamás se borraría, por mas que tallará o por mas que la lavará seguiría ahí por siempre…

-Neji! Apurate o se nos hará tarde- esa voz era de una de las integrantes de "la familia superior" a quien debía llamar simplemente tía, pero ahora odiaba por el simple hecho de permitir que le marcarán de tal manera, como si no fuese mas que un animal.

No contestó, sin embargo termino de bañarse y cuando se vistió, vio que su cabello no era suficiente para cubrir su marca por completo, fue hasta su habitación y encontró una banda, la puso sobre su frente y esta le cubrió perfectamente tan horrible cicatriz.

Sonrió levemente y esta vez lo que sus dedos delinearon fue la banda, decidió no quitarsela nunca, así nadie vería la vergüenza que pasaba, un nuevo llamado le hizo salir de su habitación y asi lo hizo, siguió a aquella familia que tanto odiaba, el lucharía por ser mejor que todos ellos y demostraría que esa marca no le detendría… aunque si le ataría a su cruel destino.

Continuará…..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Perdon!! Se que tarde mucho en actualizar!! Pero es que estaba en finales y me estaba volviendo loca x.x

Pero oficialmente ya salí de clases jejejeje así que ahora si voy a continuarlo OwO

Y bien, como notaron hice caso a los reviews y metí a Neji, se que quieren que meta a Rock lee también pero… como decirlo? … no me inspira del todo este rock lee u.u

Quizá lo mencione mas adelante pero no me centraré demasiado… y como no me gusta la pareja de Rock Lee y Neji, ya verán luego con quien lo pongo, personalmente me gustan mucho ellos dos juntos, pero a muchos otros no u.u

En fin… eso fue todo D

Los veo en el proximo capitulo n.n

Au revoir!!


End file.
